Perfect Drug
by Lily Twins
Summary: Paula Kaiser, jeune fille de 17 ans plongée dans le monde des Maraudeurs et du passé de sa mère, assez mystérieux, qui pourrait bien boulverser toute sa vie...


.**Perfect Drug**.

**P**aula **K**aiser **d**ans **l**e **m**onde **d**es **M**araudeurs.

**A**v**a**n**t**-**P**r**o**p**o**s: 

Bon alooors! Ma toute première fanfic publiée! Mdr… Ca doit se fêter ça, non? O:) Soit… Alors ma petite histoire raconte juste que, une jeune fille au nom de Paula Kaiser, semi orpheline, vivant seule avec son père, ses trois frères et sa petite sœur, vivant pendant six années en France, revient un beau jour à Londres car son père a trouvé du travail ailleurs. Elle doit donc quitter son école de sorcellerie, Beauxbâtons, pour se retrouver dans une nouvelle école du nom de Poudlard…

Paula deviendra l'amie et la petite protégée des Maraudeurs et découvrira le passé de ses parents, en particulier celui de sa mère, et tout ce qu'elle avait caché à sa fille mais qu'elle a tenu à faire découvrir à sa fille après son décès…

. A la base, c'est une fanfiction assez longue. Pas d'estimation pour le nombre des chapitres. Chapitres moyennement longs. En espèrant qu'elle vous plaira… Et bon pour les critiques, pas trop méchants, hein:p.

**L**'h**i**s**t**o**i**r**e**.

**Chapitre 1** – La nouvelle école.

Paula Kaiser. Une jeune fille dont la mère est morte quand elle n'avait que dix ans. Morte dit-on? Plutôt décédée. Assassinée par un grand mage noir dont on ne connaît toujours pas l'identité. On l'appellera Lord Voldemort. Mais dans le monde des sorciers, il ne sera pas bien vu de prononcer son nom. Ou il faudra être très courageux. On l'appellera alors Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Paula vit donc depuis ce jour, seule avec son père, ses trois frères et sa petite soeur. Un an après le meurtre de sa mère, Paula reçoit une lettre l'invitant à suivre ses études dans une école. Mais pas n'importe quelles études et pas à n'importe quelle école. Elle devra alors débuter ses nouvelles études de sorcellerie au collège Poudlard, elle-même école de sorcellerie.

Mais Paula ne suivra pas cette destinée. Elle s'est installée à Paris avec son père et ses frères et soeurs. Pendant six années, elle ira à Beauxbâtons, une autre école de sorcellerie réputée du côté de la France.

Cependant, lors de la fin de sa sixième année, son père lui apprend qu'il a trouvé du travail et qu'ils doivent revenir à Londres. Elle va donc poursuivre ses études de sorcière à Poudlard, pour sa dernière année…

×

Réveil en fanfare. Ses deux petits frères qui étaient jumeaux, avaient la sale habitude de faire un tas de bruits dès le matin. On commençait pourtant à s'y habituer. Mais Paula n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit. Elle avait pensé à sa mère, aux quelques rares amis qu'elle ne verrait plus. A ses trois frères et sa petite sœur.

Ses trois frères se nommaient Edwin, Thuata et Alfirin. Sa mère avait appelé sa petite sœur Alda. Paula n'a jamais compris pourquoi ils leur avaient donné des noms aussi bizarre et compliqué. Sa petite sœur avait 7 ans. C'est Paula qui l'avait élevée et continue encore de le faire depuis qu'elle est née, en l'absence de sa mère. Edwin était l'aîné, il avait 20 ans alors que les jumeaux en avaient dix.

«Chérie! Il faut te lever. Tu as quinze minutes pour te préparer. Ne traîne pas!» murmura doucement le père de Paula en se penchant vers sa fille.

Paula n'eut pas de mal à se lever puisqu'elle n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit. Elle s'habilla d'un pantalon de matière légère beige, enfila une grosse ceinture noire et un t-shirt à fines bretelles rouge.

A première vue, la journée s'annonçait ensoleillée. Cela redonna un peu le sourire à Paula lorsqu'elle embrassa toute sa petite famille qui était déjà installée autour de la table dans la cuisine.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit de déjeuné, elle s'empressa de vérifier si elle n'avait rien oublié, surtout si elle n'avait pas oublié ses cigarettes, enfila ses chaussures et monta dans la voiture avec son père, ses frères et sa sœur.

×

Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare de King Cross, il était onze heures moins cinq. Elle s'empressa de serrer son père, les jumeaux et Alda avant de monter dans le train avec Edwin.

La cheminée du train lâcha un jet de vapeur et le train s'ébranla.

Le grand frère de Paula était devenu professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal depuis l'année dernière. Il avait suivi deux ans de formation et avait finit par devenir professeur à Poudlard. Les élèves s'étaient déjà habitués à ce qu'un professeur soit dans le Poudlard Express avec eux, ce qui diminuait le chahut dans le train. L'année dernière pourtant, il lui avait fallut recourir à la téléportation pour arriver jusqu'à la gare car ils habitaient encore en France à ce moment là.

Paula chercha un compartiment vide et s'y installa, seule, son frère étant à l'avant du train. Elle songea de nouveau à sa petite sœur qu'elle verrait encore difficilement. A ses deux petits frères qui étaient infernaux. Et surtout à son père… Allait-il s'en sortir tout seul encore une fois? Maintenant que ses deux plus grands étaient partis à l'école durant dix mois…

Le voyage se passa sans dommage. Elle avait commencé le voyage seule, elle l'aura finit seule aussi.

×

Quand elle fut arrivée à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, tous les élèves descendirent des wagons. Un demi géant barbu attira l'attention de tout le monde, sauf aux habitués.

«Les premières années avec moi s'il vous plait! Et Paula Kaiser aussi si elle m'entend.» s'écriait-il dans le vacarme des jeunes étudiants pendant que de tout petites personnes se précipitaient vers lui, l'air apeuré.

Paula les suivit. Se demandant pourquoi fallait-il absolument qu'on pense à elle dès le premier jour d'école, alors qu'elle venait d'arriver, qu'elle était nouvelle.

Après avoir traversé un lac gigantesque, ils longèrent un petit chemin pour se trouver enfin dans ce qui ressemblait être un parc. Le parc était immense. Paula pensa qu'il devait être encore plus grand car on n'en voyait pas les horizons à cause de la pénombre qui s'était abattue depuis le moment où ils étaient montés dans le train.

Ils gravirent les marches pour s'arrêter devant des portes immenses que le géant poussa. Quand on arrivait dans le hall, il y avait des escaliers de marbre et quelques portes par-ci par-là. Le géant tourna les talons vers la droite. Il poussa encore d'immenses portes.

Paula était la plus grande parmi tout le groupe d'élèves qui se trouvait devant elle. Ils entrèrent dans une Grande Salle. Mais quand Paula voulu la franchir, une voix résonna à ses oreilles.

«Miss Kaiser!» interpella la jeune fille.

Paula se détourna des premières années calmement. Elle vit alors un grand barbu plutôt mince et vieux, lui adresser un grand sourire et l'invita d'un signe de main à le rejoindre. Paula s'avança vers lui.

«Miss Paula Kaiser, c'est ça?» l'interrogea le barbu.

«Oui. C'est bien moi, monsieur.»


End file.
